Soviet Union
:"Our country lost the Cold War because it was afraid to use these weapons against the Americans. Today we will correct that mistake." ::— Dmitri Gredenko, The Soviet Union, also known as the U.S.S.R., was a Communist superpower that existed mostly in the area now occupied by Russia. Geography The Soviet Union occupied a significant portion of the Asian continent and Eastern Europe, encompassing the modern-day regions of Russia, Chechnya, Ukraine, and Kaukistan, among others. Government :See also: KGB, Soviet Army The Soviet Union's secret police force, the KGB, was notorious for taking extreme measures to clamp down on internal subversion. Sergei Bazhaev remarked that, as a child, he had seen its agents throw an entire family to their deaths from a rooftop. Victor Drazen, who would later gain infamy for ethnic cleansing campaigns in Kosovo, originally received anti-espionage and covert actions training from the KGB. History The Cold War and dissolution :Main article: Cold War The Soviet Union was represented by its then-leader, Stalin, at Yalta. Several years ago, the Soviet Union and the United States of America were locked in a continuing state of political competition and military tension known as the Cold War. This period was marked by a significant buildup of the Soviet Union's nuclear and biological arsenal, as well as a number of proxy wars and territorial expansions such as the Soviet invasion of Afghanistan. Ultimately, however, the Soviet Union collapsed, a major political upheaval that was marked by the fall of the Berlin Wall. Several new nation-states emerged in the aftermath of the Soviet Union's dissolution, including the Russian Federation, the Ukraine, and Kaukistan. Legacy Much of the Soviet Union's considerable nuclear arsenal remained unaccounted for, leading to fears that Soviet nuclear or biological weapons could potentially fall into the hands of terrorists. Indeed, this came to pass on at least four occasions: *The Islamic terrorist organization Second Wave smuggled a Soviet nuclear warhead into the country and planned to detonate it in the city of Los Angeles, an attack that could potentially irradiate one hundred square miles and inflict two million casualties. *Twelve Soviet gas dispersal devices from an armory in the Ukraine were stolen by agents of Stephen Saunders and modified to release vials of the Cordilla virus in cities throughout the United States. One of these, planted at the Chandler Plaza Hotel in Los Angeles by Marcus Alvers, was successfully set off, resulting in as many as one thousand casualties. *Five Soviet suitcase nuclear devices, designed for portability, were scheduled for dismantling and decommissioning by BXJ Technologies. Instead, with the collusion of BXJ executives Phillip and Graem Bauer, they were sold to terrorist Abu Fayed. Fayed's terrorist cell succeeded in detonating one of the nukes in the city of Valencia, resulting in more than 12,000 deaths. Another was placed on an unmanned aerial drone and targeted at the city of San Francisco, but was prevented from detonating by Jack Bauer. *A cache of Soviet nuclear fuel rods, incorporating the deadly isotope Uranium-230, were acquired by Sergei Bazhaev with the assistance of the Russian government and sold to Samir Mehran, who plotted to use them to set off a dirty bomb in Manhattan. Several remnants of the ultra-nationalist Soviet Army continued plotting against the United States following the end of the Cold War. Former general Dmitri Gredenko and his followers aligned themselves with Abu Fayed's terrorist cell during Day 6, with the goal of inflicting nuclear devastation on America while pinning the attacks on the Arabs. Soviet Army Several individuals held positions in the Soviet Army before Day 1: * Dmitri Gredenko; former general . * Anatoly Markov; served in Afghanistan . * Oleg Malenov; secret ops . * Sergei Bazhaev (also served twelve years in a Soviet labour camp) . ** Many members of the Red Square organization were former Soviet military men. * Anton Beresch; served for seven years . See also *Russian Federation External links * }} Category:Locations Category:Mentioned locations (Day 1) Category:Mentioned locations (Day 2) Category:Mentioned locations (Day 3) Category:Mentioned locations (Day 5) Category:Mentioned locations (Day 6) Category:Mentioned locations (Day 8) Category:Countries in Asia